La Colonia de la seduccion
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Horo Horo encuentra una colonia que lo hace irresistible para cualquier chica... CUALQUIER CHICA... y ahora debe hacer algo para evitar que lo maten.
1. La Colonia

Este fic contiene ideas extrañas en el mal sentido de la palabra. Se hace mención al incesto, pero de una manera netamente comica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La colonia.

Horo Horo esta en una linda tienda de artículos para espiritus, es invierno y toda la ciudad se prepara para la navidad.

- OOO- Coloro se pone a oler un extraño frasco de color verde.

- ¿te gusta Coloro?

- Veo que tu espíritu es tiene buen gusto- dijo el anciano que estaba trabajando delante de la caja registradora.

- Gracias…- Horo Horo sonríe- ¿Cuánto es por ese frasco?

- Como… 17 yens…

- ¡¿tanto?!... ¡es carísimo!

- ¡tómalo o déjalo!- grito el viejo- aunque a tu espíritu parece gustarle mucho…

- Mmm- mira a Coloro- bien… lo hare… tome su mugriento dinero, viejo…

- Jeje, gracias…

Horo Horo sale de la tienda junto con Coloro. El mira la etiqueta.

- ¡vaya, una maldita Colonia!- Horo Horo fulmina a su espíritu con la mirada- ¡vaya porquería la que me mandaste a comprar, Coloro!

- UUII- el pequeño espíritu vuela alrededor del frasco.

- Mmm… bueno- mira el frasco y lo vacía en el- veamos si al menos huele bien…

Se echa todo el frasco encima, pero nada… el no huele a absolutamente nada…

- ¡vuelvo a decirlo!- mira a Coloro con ira en sus ojos- ¡vaya porquería la que me mandaste a comprar!

De inmediato guarda la botella en su bolsillo y se va caminando hasta un bote de reciclaje, lo abre y lo bota. Es una lastima que no leyera la etiqueta:

_Colonia fantasmal:_

_Advertencia: la colonia solo debe ser usada por fantasmas. Es inodora para los humanos pero irresistible para los fantasmas. SI un humano o vivo entra en contacto con este producto, sus hormonas aumentaran de tal forma que TODOS los miembro del sexo opuesto a dicha persona se sentirán atraídos por el o ella. Sin excepción._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Horo Horo llega a la casa de Yoh y de Anna. Escucha una extraña muscia y sin pensarlo piensa:

- ¡fiesta!- toca el timbre de la casa como loco.

- ¡¿Qué?!- se escucho a Anna.

- ¡Anna, abre la puerta, yo también quiero parrandear!

- ¿fiesta?... ¿de que estas hablando?

- ¡la música, Anna!- Horo Horo pone cara de sabelotodo-¡No me engañas!

Anna abre la puerta y Horo Horo entra de golpe, ella lo recibe con una trompada justo en la cien.

- … - ojos perdidos.

- ¡Yoh no esta en este momento!- Anna agarra a Horo Horo del cuello- ¡y aun no se como apagar ese reproductor, así que me ayudas o te mato!

- Mmm (Annita, tan linda como siempre… bestia)- Horo Horo se pone de pie- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Vamos adentro y ahí lo averiguare…- Anna empieza a sudar- mmm… ¿hace calor o soy yo?

- Eres tu…- Horo Horo mira el termostato y lo encuentra bajísimo.

Entran en la casa y empiezan a buscar por doquier por el interruptor de apagado del gigantesco estéreo de Yoh.

- ¡que buena música tiene Yoh!- Horo Horo sonríe ante el disco de música reggae de Yoh.

- Mmm… (¡rayos!... ¡¿Por qué hace tanto calor?!)- Anna empezaba a sudar muchísimo y de hecho le daba un calor gigantesco.

- Anna…

- Mmm- Anna ya tiene problemas para respirar y se le dificultan aun mas con tan solo mirar a Horo Horo a la cara.

- ¿te pasa algo?

- Mmm… erg… yo…- Anna se pone increíblemente roja al mirar al peliazul (raro color de pelo)- … yo… UFFF… ¡que calor!- se quita su pañuelo.

- ¿calor?... ¡esta nevando allá afuera!- Horo Horo se acerca a Anna y pone su mano en la frente de la chica- ¡GUAAAA, ESTAS ARDIENDO!

- …- la chica se sonroja por Horo Horo, le mira de una extraña manera picara- mmm…¡uy siiii, hace demasiado calor!- se empieza a quitar su traje de sacerdotisa.

- ¡basta!- Horo Horo evita que se lo quite- ¡estas enferma, te llevare a un hospital!

- Mmm- Anna sonríe de la manera mas sádica que puedan imaginarse en su vida- ¡mejor llévame a tu casa!

- ¡¿Qué?!

BAAAM

Anna salta sobre Horo Horo y termina sobre él, de tal forma que quedan en una pose un tanto… sugestiva.

- Jeje- Anna mira Horo Horo con una extraña perversión- JEJEJE

- Mmm (¡mami auxilio!)- Horo Horo empieza a sudar frio.

- Horo¿nadie te a dicho que estas muy guapo?

- Mmm- se queda petrificado- (¡mamá!)

Anna intenta besarlo pero Horo Horo mueve su cabeza a un lado.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- Horo Horo mira a todas partes- ¡piensa en Yoh!

- Mmm…- mira a su derecha- …Yoh… - se queda como paralizada pensando en su prometido.

- … (UFFF, de la que me salve)- empieza a salirse de esa trampa mortal que representa Anna.

Anna piensa en Yoh y no puede dejar de pensar en su prometido. Ella realmente lo ama, pero…

- ¡Ve por el!- grito una voz como de ratón dentro de la mente de Anna y ella de inmediato reacciono.

- Horo…

- Mmm- Horo Horo mira a Anna con un miedo más grande que una vaca en un matadero.

- ¡eres muy guapo!- Anna empieza a quitarse su traje- ¡demasiado!

- AAAAA- Horo Horo dispara un chorro de sangre a presión de su nariz y sale corriendo como loco.

- Mmm… mi Horo, que tímido eres- Anna se pone roja de solo mirar el rastro que dejo Horo Horo en la nieve de la ciudad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo Horo corre por la ciudad llorando como loco.

- ¡¿Por qué esto solo me pasa a mí?!- Horo Horo choca con una chica pelirrosa.

- ¡lo siento!- grito la chica.

- No hay problema- Horo Horo se alivio de que fuera Tamao- UFFF… (gracias Dios)

- ¡Horo Horo!- Tamao de inmediato se pone roja- ¿co…como… te va?

- Pues… mal… ¿y a ti?

- Pu…pues…-Tamao empieza a sentirse extraña, como con Mariposas en el estomago y va bajando la mirada hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Horo Horo- Mal… ¡Hasta ahora!- sonríe toda feliz pero mas roja que un tomate.

- Mmm- Horo Horo mira a Tamao y empieza a sentirse incomodo- ¿sabes a donde fue Yoh?

- ¿El?- Tamao intenta quitar su sonrisa de felicidad, pero le es imposible- ¡No lo se… pero tu estas mucho mejor!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Tamao lanza a Horo Horo contra una pared y empieza a besarlo como nunca. A Horo Horo se le paran las puntas de los pelos y empieza a mirar sorprendido a Tamao, ese beso es tan candente que no lo deja respirar.

- MMM- Tamao mira a Horo Horo con la mirada más lujuriosa que puede crear en su rostro.

- ¿po… por que me miras así?

- Jiji- Tamao intenta quitarle la camisa al pobre Horo- JIJIJI

- … (¡Ella también!)- Horo Horo mira a Tamao mas asustado aun- … (¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?!)

- JIJIJI- Tamao se acerca a la cremayera de su pantalón.

- AAAAA

Horo Horo se suelta y sale corriendo como loco, llorando lagrimones gigantescos.

* * *

Horo Horo llega a la puerta del Hotel. 

- Hola Horo- dijo la hermana mayor de Ren.

- Hola…- Horo Horo la mira con precaucion.

- ¡Vas a alguna parte!- pregunto Jun.

- No… pero creo que mejor me voy a mi ca…

Jun lo agarra del cuello y lo eleva a su altura, lo empieza a besar con pasión.

- Jeje- Jun mira a Horo Horo sonrojada- ¡la edad nunca es importante a la hora del amor!- Jun lo vuelve a besar de una forma tan sorprendente que deja a Horo Horo exhausto- ¡vamos a mi lugar!- le cierra el ojo- ¿Qué dices Horo?

- …- Horo Horo no respondió, sus ojos están dando vueltas por la galaxia de los sueños hechos realidad, esa misma a donde va la gente drogada.

- ¡tomare eso como un si… cariñito!

- ¡Suelta a mí hermano, AHORA!

- ¡mmm!

Pilika apareció detrás de Jun Tao y la amenaza con un batidor de huevos.

- ¡suéltalo ahora mismo!

- Mmm… jiji- Jun le dice algo Horo Horo al oído y de inmediato el dispara un chorro de sangre tan potente que cubre el techo- ¡tu hermano es demasiado lindo!

- ¡si no lo sueltas te mato!

- Mmm- le da un besito en la mejilla- ¡te veré luego, amorcito!

Horo Horo cae en el suelo con la cara del hombre mas suertudo del mundo.

- ¡vamonos, Horo!- se lleva a Horo Horo arrastrando por el piso hasta su habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación:

- ¡¿Qué diablos tiene esa arrastrada para intentar seducirte?!- Pilika empieza a quitarse sudor de su frente.

- Mmm… ¿Pilika?- Horo Horo se rasca los ojos- ¿en donde estoy?

- Digo… UFFF… ¡que calor!- empieza a sudar como loca- ¡se que eres guapo, hermano, pero ella es mayor que tu, es una asalta cunas!- se seca el sudor de la frente otra vez.

- Mmm… (¿fue solo un sueño?)- Horo Horo se pone a pensar en todo lo que sucedió un tanto extrañado.

- ¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando?!- Pilika se quita su diadema y se recoge el cabello- ¡¿Por qué hace tanto calor?!

- Mmm (¿de que habla?... esta nevando afuera)

- UFFF…- sumerge la cabeza en el lavaplatos.

- … (¡¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?!)- Horo Horo mira con terror como su hermana sumerge toda su cabeza en el agua fría del lavaplatos- ¿Pilika?

- Mmm…- Pilika saca su cabeza- … (¡¿Qué diablos me sucede?!... ¡aun tengo calor!)

- ¿estas bien?- Horo Horo pone su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

- Mmm… - Pilika mira a Horo Horo con cara de extrañada, pero… ¿interesada?…- S…ss…si

- Mmm… bueno, yo me voy a dormir- mira preocupado a Pilika y se va a dormir.

- Mmm- Pilika esta sola en la cocina- mmm…- se pone rojísima- ¿hermano?... ¡que guapo estas!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llega la noche y Horo Horo esta dormido con su pijama blanca y moviéndose como loco…

- Zzzz (TOMA, TE MATARE HAO)- Horo Horo sueña con la ultima pelea de hace unos años- ZZZZZ

- Mmm…

- ZZZZZ… ¡Soy un héroe!... ZZZZZ- lanza un puñetazo.

- ¿Horo?- dijo una voz angelical.

- Mmm- Horo Horo se despierta un tanto cabreado- ¡Maldición, Pilika, estaba soñando de lo lindo!

- ¡lo se… pero tengo algo aun mas lindo!

- ¿ehhh?

Pilika llega en una pijama casi transparente y se sienta al lado de Horo Horo.

- …- Horo Horo pone la cara mas traumarte del universo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- ¿te gusta?- Pilika esta mas sonrojada que nunca y con una mirada super seductora.

- ¡Que asco!- Horo Horo mira a todos lados menos a su hermana- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

- ¿Hermano?- Pilika se aproxima a Horo Horo- tu has sido el único chico que ha estado cerca de mi… me has aguantado siempre y me has dado fuerzas… y ahora…

- Mmm- Horo Horo intenta no vomitar.

- ¡te amo!

- NOOOOOOO- Horo Horo sale disparado de su cama.

- ¡No huyas de mi, hermano!- Pilika lo sujeta de las piernas- ¡te amo y quiero…!- se le acerca al oído y le dice unas cosas traumantes en el oído.

- GUACALA- grito Horo Horo y corrió hacia el baño vomitando como si estuviera borracho (o peor).

- ¡JIJIJI!

- YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO… PUAJ- vuelve a vomitar- ¡maldita sea, me largo de aquí!

Horo Horo busca su ropa, pero cuando se da cuenta, Pilika ya la tiene en sus brazos.

- ¿la quieres?... JIJIJI- la sujeta con fuerza- ¡ven por ella!

- Mmm- Horo Horo se pone verde y vuelve a vomitar- ¡me voy en pijamas, enferma mental!...¡VAMONOS COLORO!

- ¿Kui?

- VAMONOS

- ¡KUI!

* * *

En la ciudad hacia un frio inmenso. 

- Ca…carajo- Horo Horo mira a Coloro- ¿Cómo se siente no sentir frio?

- UJUJUI.

- Mmm…perro con suerte- mira a todos lados.

- Toma…- dijo una voz familiar que le paso un abrigo.

- GRACIAS…- Horo Horo recibe el abrigo pero al ver quien se lo dio lo tiro al suelo nevado- A…Anna

- Jeje- Anna lo mira sonrojada- ¿Qué me daras a cambio?

- …- Horo Horo se pone rojísimo y empieza a caminar hacia atrás, pero choca contra alguien mas- por favor… dime que no eres tu

Unos largos brazos lo abrazan y una hermosa cabellera verde le cubre el rostro.

- Soy yo…- Jun lo acerca un poco mas a su… bueno ya saben- y no necesitas de un abrigo para calentarte…

- ¡Mmm!- Horo Horo se suelta de ella y empieza a correr pero choca contra una tabla de madera- ¡Auch!

- El destino… me a traído a este lugar, JIJIJI- Tamao le cierra el ojo derecho y empieza a acercarse de manera maliciosa a nuestro héroe- JIJIJI

- Mmm (glup)…(ayúdame, Yoh)- Horo Horo se da media vuelta para huir pero…

- …Hermano…

- NOOOOOO

- ¡déjame poseerte!- Pilika empieza a acercarse de la misma forma que Tamao.

Horo Horo esta entre la espada y la pared, de un lado un muro echo de concreto, de otro… 4 chicas que se están acercando a el moviendo sus dedos como si fueran las patas de una araña.

- … (si una no fuera mi hermana y la otra estuviera comprometida)- Horo Horo mira a todos lados en busca de una solución- COLORO

El fantasmita sale de la nada.

- ¡Posesiona esta tapa de basurero… AHORA!

La tapa se combierte en una tabla y juntos escapan saltando sobre las 4 y huyendo como loco.

- ¡Yoh, Ren, todos me van a matar cuando regresen!

¿LO SIGO O NO?


	2. ¡Casi me violan!

2- ¡Casi me violan!

Horo Horo había recorrido un largo camino para huir de esas ninfómanas. Tenia mas mocos de resfriado en la nariz que neuronas en el cerebro.

- ¡ACHU!- estornudo el pobre Horo- ¡estupido resfriado, estúpido dolor de cabeza, estúpido dolor de cuerpo, estúpido frio, estúpido Yoh! (¡Necesitas hablar con Anna pero YA!)

- Kui…- dijo Coloro.

- ¡Ya se… no me lo recuerdes!- Horo camina hasta una parada de auto bus y se sienta en ella.

- ¡ACHU!- vuelve a estornudar- ¡Esto si que apesta!

Un auto se detiene delante de la parada.

- … (¿Qué querrán?)- se dijo Horo Horo a si mismo.

- ¡Hey… tu eres Horo Horo ¿verdad?- dijo una rubia.

- … si…- parpadeo Horo un tanto confundido.

- Sube… te llevamos…

- Mmm (se me hacen familiares)- Horo no puede hacer mucho, va a morirse de frio si se queda en ese lugar- bueno no tengo otra opción.

Horo Horo entra en el auto. Al entrar encuentra a 5 mujeres (bueno 4, una es una niña) que están mirándolo de una manera BASTANTE rara. Pero que mas da, hace calor y eso es lo importante.

- …- la pelirroja lo mira con un odio intenso.

- … (esta se me hace familiar)

- Hola- le saluda una chica con cabello café claro.

- Hola (creo que si…)

- Hola… ¿como esta Yoh?- pregunto una niña pequeñita de cabello verde.

- … (recuerdos… ALEJENSE)- Horo se pone en un estado casi catatónico- ¡prefiero no hablar de ello!

- … ¿hace calor verdad?- dijo una chica que usaba anteojos.

- UFFF…si- dijo la rubia que estaba adelante.

- Mmm- Horo mira por la ventana para ver si la nieve sigue ahí o si esta empezando a derretirse.

- Mmm…- La pelirroja se seca el sudor de la frente y mira a Horo Horo- mmm jeje- sonríe con malicia- esta haciéndose tarde… deberíamos detenernos en un Hotel…

- Si… ya son las 1:00 am- dijo la rubia- Sally tiene razón…

- Shalona…mmm- Millie empieza a sudar y mira a Horo, se sonroja y empieza a reírse (¡es una niña, reacciona como una cuando le gusta alguien, lo siento pedófilos!).

- … UFFF¡QUE CALOR!- grito Ellie y miro a Horo muy pícaramente- ¡verdad que si… mi Horo!

- … (o…por… Dios)- Horo Horo se dio cuenta que estaba justo en la trampa de 4 panteras y una gata- NOOOO, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ…- Horo se lanza contra una ventana e intenta salir como sea posible, pero todas lo agarran del pelo y lo clavan al suelo del automóvil.

- VAMONOS SHARONA-grito Ellie y sonrio de mala forma a Horo.

- … (¡Mami ayúdame!)

El automóvil se detiene delante de un gran edificio y de inmediato se abre, las 4 Lilis se lo llevan con la boca tapada como si fuera un costal de papas. Sally llega con el recepcionista y le dice:

- ¡UN CUARTO, AHORA!

- …- el recepcionista temeroso de su vida, saca una llave y se la da.

Se lo llevan al cuarto y el pobre no esta que para de llorar, llora por su pobre tristeza y destino.

Shalona planta a Horo en el piso y le quita la cinta adeciva de la boca.

- AAAAY- grito Horo de dolor- ¡No tan rápido, eso dolió!

- Jejeje- la mirada de Shalona era espeluznante, era una mescla de furia, perversión y algo de amor, ATERRADORA DIGO- Milly, sal de aquí por favor, aun eres muy chica para ver esto…

- ¡No… yo tengo que decirle que…!- la niña ve a Horo Horo y se empieza a reir como loca.

- … (… hasta la niña también… ¡¿Qué diablos hice?!)

- ¡LARGATE YA!- grito Lili (la de anteojos) y después miro a Horo con una mirada sicópata y con espuma en la boca.

- … (¡debo salir de aquí!)- mira a todos lados en busca de una salida y se fija en la ventana que estaba cerca- … (¡eso es!)

- Niña… si no te vas, te quedaras traumada- dijo Sally.

- ¡Pero tengo que decirle que… jiji!- empieza a reírse como niña otra vez.

- ¡pues nostras vamos a…!- Ellie mira a todos lados- ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

En la calle fría y cubierta de Nieve.

- ¡Coloro, busca algo que podamos usar para escapar!

- KUI

Coloro se va flotando.

- ¡AMADO MIO!- se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Ellie- ¡NO HUYAS!

- … - Horo empieza a correr mientras llora- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Horo Horo me gusta¿quieres ser mi novio?!- grito la pequeña Milly.

- ¡Yo quiero hacer "algo" mas que ser novios!- grito Sally.

- ¡El es mio, bruja!- le grito Shalona.

- ¡Claro que no!- le dijo Lilly- ¡es mio!

- ¡MIO!- grito Ellie.

- … (ya se como deshacerme de ellas)- Horo pone cara de seductor y usa un tono de voz todo sesy- … chicas… no peleen… MEJOR MATENSEN Y LA QUE GANE SE QUEDA CONMIGO…

- SI AMADO

Todas se agarran a golpes y ataques espirituales. Explosiones por doquier. Horo aprovecha y sale de ese lugar corriendo.

- … (al menos aquí no tengo que aguantar a Pilika y su extraña enfermedad sociópata)


	3. ¡Esto no deberia pasarme a mi!

PD: jeje… eeee…. No me han plajeado la historia, ninguna para ser precisos…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3- ¡Esto no debería sucederme a mi!

Llegando a una extraña caseta telefónica:

- Hola… ACHUU…- Horo se limpia los mocos de su nariz- ¿se encuentra Yoh?

- No, aun no ha regresado…- dijo Tamao- ¿Quién es?

- Aaaa… un amigo…

- ES MI HORO, RAPIDO, DEBO RASTREAR LA LLAMADA…

Horo cuelga de inmediato y pega un gran suspiro.

- Necesito un lugar para dormir…

- KUI…- Coloro llega flotando.

- A… ya llegaste¿encontraste un lugar para dormir?

- UJUI

Coloro lo lleva hacia una casa abandonada, toda llena de polvo y oscura como la noche.

- Bueno, aquí pasaremos la noche…

- Kui…

Y asi, Horo Horo empezó a caminar por los cuartos hast allegar al de…

- ¿Hola?

- Hola…

- BUAAAAA

Horo se pone muy palido y pega un salto asustado.

- Disculpa…- dijo una la voz de una chica.

Horo Horo empieza a buscar la voz por doquier pero esta muy bien escondida. Bueno eso y el echo que es una voz femenina, una de esas voces en las que Horo ya no confía ni con la punta del pie.

- Estoy aquí- la voz lo guía a una habitación.

- Mmm… NO VOY A ENTRAR- grito Horo Horo.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto la voz otra vez.

- YA VAN 8 LAS CHICAS QUE HAN INTENTADO QUITARME LA INOCENCIA… y 1 niña toda linda que quería ser mi novia… PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO…- grito el peliazul mas decidido a dejar bien claro quien es el que manda aquí que nunca.

- Tranquilo, yo soy una santa, para mi esas cosas no importan…

Horo Horo no confía en esa voz, peor no tiene a donde ir, asi que ni modo, abre la puerta y entra al cuarto.

- ¿hola?

- Aquí…

La voz provenía de una estatua de metal, mas bien yo diría que de una maquina de tortura del siglo 15 o algo asi.

- Eeee… ¿tu eres la dama de hierro Jeannie?... ¿verdad?

- Si… tu eres el amigo del hermano de Hao¿cierto?

- Si y no, de Yoh, Hao es un imbecil… y me llamo Horo Horo…

- Mmm…

Horo Horo con sospechas a la dama de hierro, claro es algo de esperarse después de tanta "acción" desde anteayer.

- UJUIIII

- Cierto… - Horo Horo mira a Coloro- recuerdo haber visto una flor aya afuera…

- KUI- grito Coloro de emoción.

- Pero con ella aquí, no te dejo ir…

- Ku…- Coloro mira con odio a su chaman.

Pasaron las horas y nada cambiaba, la estatua se mantenía ahí inmóvil. Horo Horo llego a la conclusión que con ella no había ningún problema, después de todo ella era casi una diosa.

- Bueno… supongo que no hay problema, puedes irte Coloro.

- UJUII

Coloro se va del lugar. Horo mira a todos lados y cierra los ojos. Lentamente empieza a escuchar un sonido, como una respiración… profunda, muy profunda.

- Menos mal que mi soldado X no esta por aquí… ya que esta haciendo un calor inmenso…

- …- Horo Horo no quiso abrir sus ojos, sabia a la perfección lo que estaba pasando.

- Jeje… lo envie por leche y pan… y aun no ha vuelto… ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?... cielos… - se abre su dama de hierro- UFFF¡esta aun mas caliente aquí afuera!- se limpia el sudor de su frente- mi soldado X esta buscando leche… UFFF… y … yo… RAYOS, YA NO PUEDO RESISTIRLO MAS, ERES IRRESISTIBLE HORO...

En algún lugar por ahí…

- ¡por enésima vez, LECHE NORMAL NO DE MAGNESIO!

De regreso con Horo Horo.

Horo Horo empezó a sudar frio, sentía como esa respiración ya estaba cerca de su rostro, el aliento de Jeannie ya estaba en su nariz. De repente se escucha una música extraña… pero claro eso no fue lo que asusto a Horo… si no la letra de la canción, la cual Jeannie empezó a cantar.

- You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals... So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel…

Horo Horo abrio sus ojos, esa cancion tenia un mensaje clarisimo respecto a las intenciones de la chica.

- AAAAA- Horo Horo se pone de pie y corre como loco y logra abrir tocar la puerta.

- Horo… no podrás huir de mi…- dijo Jeannie con un traje de… masoquista…

- O…POR… DIOS- Horo intenta abrir la puerta a punta de golpe- COLORO, AYUDAME… COLORO…

Pero no escucho respuesta, solo el sonido de las botas con punta de acero de Jeannie.

- …- Horo Horo mira más asustado que nunca en toda su vida a esa chica de cabello blanco.

- Seria bueno que te sentaras…

Jeannie saca un latigo y de un solo latigazo lo obliga a sentarse. La perversa expresión en el rostro de la dama de hierro es algo que sin duda alguna asustaría hasta al mas valiente.

- QUITATE LA CAMISA, amorcito…- Jeannie vuelve a latigar el suelo.

- Pero… pero mi mamá me dijo que eso era malo- dijo Horo con un tono de voz mas aterrado que nunca.

Jeannie pone su pie en el pecho de Horo, el pobre chico solo empieza a llorar de dolor, una parte de metal estaba siendo clavada en su pecho.

- Anda… nos divertiremos- Jeannie saca un par de electrodos.

- … ¡¿Dónde vas a poner eso?!

- Jiji…

- O POR DIOS… AYUDA- Horo golpea la puerta con fuerza y logra derribarla, pero justo en ese momento Jeannie lo sujeta del cuello y lo mete en su dama de hierro (esa cochina trampa en la ella duerme).

Todo esta oscuro, no hay nada allí adentro, excepto la forma de los ojos de Horo Horo, el cual esta muy nervioso.

- Mmm… esta bien… todo esta bien... A QUIEN ENGAÑO… ESTO ESTA MAL…

- Yo no lo veo asi… jijiji

- …- se pone todo nervioso, no sabe de donde vino esa voz- ¡MI PIERNA, TOCO MI PIERNA!- intenta alejarse pero el lugar es muy pequeño- ¡Cuidado con lo que tocas!

- UUU… pero si lo tengo… jijiji

- …AAAAAAA

Horo Horo pega un grito y sale de golpe de esa trampa como si en lugar de metal fuera de madera y de un solo a velocidad de la luz, corre fuera de ese lugar como a quien persigue el diablo.

- No importa… ya te atrapare, Horito…

Horo Horo solo siguió corriendo como loco y sin mirar atrás, recorrió muchos kilómetros, salto cercas, nado ríos… pero es mejor eso a estar metido en ese lio. Por fin llego a un extraño lugar en alguna ciudad, ese lugar era un gran edificio, parecía grande y caliente, asi que decidió entrar y pedir algo que comer.

- Bueno… ahora solo debo esperar a que alguien alla adentro se apiade de mi alma… y espero que no sea una chica… porque a este paso me van a dejar traumado y no voy a tener de otra excepto volverme gay…

- KUIII

- …- Horo Horo mira a Coloro- mmm… bonita hora para que te aparezcas… ¡te llame a gritos!... ¡¿En donde carajos estabas?!

- UJUIII, KUIII

- CALLA… nada de escusas… bueno, mejor entro, tengo hambre…

Claro, Horo Horo entro en el lugar, estaba repleto de gente que caminaba de aca para alla.

- Ejem...- Horo llama la atención- mi nombre es Horo Horo y necesito su humilde ayuda pues…

- Kuiiii

- ¿Que pasa?

Coloro le apunto a un gran cartel que se encontraba en el techo que decía: "REUNION DE FANS DE SHAMAN KING"

- … esto tiene que ser una broma…

- AAAAA…. ES HORO HORO…- grito una chica del publico.

- BWAAAA

Horo Horo salió corriendo de ese lugar llore que llore mientras lo perseguía una gigantesca multitud de fans.


	4. ¡Pegame un tiro, que no puedo suicidar!

Gracias a cierta persona que leyó mi fic, me dio la gran idea de traumar mas a Horohoro… solo lean y verán.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4- ¡Pégame un tiro que no me puedo matar solo!

Horohoro había corrido tan rápido como pudo, la verdad es que las cosas se habían puesto bastante fea para el. Huir de una fanaticada enorme ya era mucho problema, tanto asi que tuvo que saltar al mar y nadar por muchos kilómetros.

- … el agua… estoy cansado… voy a morir, ahogado…

- ¡KUI!

- Adiós… Coloro… te vere en el otro mundo…

- ¡Kui!

- No… no le digas nada a Pilika… es posible que le de necrofilia y eso ya es demasiado…

- …

- ¿Qué?

- Ujuijui

- … no me digas pervertido, es solo que desde hace una semana que las chicas me persiguen- Horo suspira- … me hubiese gustado que me persiguieran antes, pero no de esta forma…

La cabeza de Horohoro choca contra algo. Levanta la mirada y ahí en un barco estaba Ren Tao y Ryu y su espada de Madera.

- ¡gracias a Dios, Buda, los grandes espiritus, Gaia y la Pachamama!- Horohoro entra de un solo en el bote.

- ¿Qué te sucedió Horohoro?- pregunto Ryu mientras le pasaba un toalla.

- ¡les explicare luego, primero, denme de comer!

- … este idiota, solo piensa con el estomago

- ¡sabes Ren, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me alegra que digas eso y no algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte!

- ¿de que hablas, idiota?

- ¡Gracias, sigue diciéndome idiota, por favor!

- …¿idiota?…- dijo Ren confundido.

- Bueno… Coloro, esta vez no hay de que preocuparse, puedes volar libre por donde quieras…

- … ¿Qué raro?... ¿te gusta que te diga idiota?

Horohoro abrazo a Ren casi llorando y eso hiso que Ren se pusiera rojo y Ryu también. Veran, hay una explicación para esta extraña demostración de amor Yaoi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la tienda donde compro la colonia:

- Espero que ese chico no vaya a la playa- dijo el anciano- si la colonia entra en contacto con agua salada, lo más probable es que de repente empiece a atraer gente del mismo género… o sea… chicas y chicos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ni Ryu ni Ren le dirijieron la palabra a Horo, solo lo miraban un tanto sonrojados. Horo Horo ni lo notaba¿como desconfiar de sus amigos?

- … (vaya… es muy apuesto)- pensó Ryu (me da asco escribir esto).

- … (Ojala fueras… Joto Joto)- pensó Ren con cara de niña ilusionada (en serio, siento que perdí dignidad).

Llegaron a la mansión de los Tao y Horo Horo entro todo tranquilo, no había nada que temer en tal lugar. Pasaron las horas y llego la hora del almuerzo y ofrecieron un gran banquete.

- ¡Genial, comida china!- grito Horohoro.

- Si… - dijo Ren con ojitos pajarito, mientras guardaba sus comics Yaoi de el y Horohoro.

- ¿necesitas ayuda Horo, te puedo masticar la comida para que te sea fácil tragarla?- dijo Ryu.

Todos se le quedan viendo raro.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Ryu.

- … vaya que es sexy…- dijo Guein en voz baja y modiendose el labio (Guein era la chica que controlaba a una ninja zombi¿creo que ustedes la recuerdan?)- … Horo, te gustaría ir arriba mas tarde…

- …- Horohoro miro con miedo a Guein, la verdad es que ya no confía en ningua chica- … pues… yoooo

- No… iras conmigo- dijo la mamá de Ren.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- grito el papá de Ren.

- ¡disculpa cariño, pero el es tan SEXY!

- ¡no, eso no… dijiste que se hiria contigo!- grito el papá de Ren y golpeo la mesa- ¡es obvio que el ira arriba conmigo!

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Horohoro.

- ¡papá a los Fans les gusta que yo y Horohoro estemos juntos!- grito Ren furioso- ¡yo sere el que suba arriba con el!

- ¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?!- grito Horohoro y empezó a llorar tristemente.

- ¡el es mío, bruja!- grito Ryu.

- ¡no, el es mío!- grito Guein.

Horohoro comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta logro llegar a los pasillos, pero fue sujetado fuertemente por una chica de cabello verde llamada Jun y su zombi, Lee Pai Long.

- ¡Horo, mi amor!- grito Jun mientras le daba beso tras beso- ¡crei que no volveria a verte!

- … yo… si… - Horohoro solo intento moverse pero le fue imposible, nuevamente llego al paraíso.

- ¡suéltalo!- grito Guein y lo sujeto del cuello- ¡este es mi amor!

Guein le da un besote en la boca y comienza reírse tiernamente. Horohoro nuevamente siente que esta en el paraíso.

- Dejalo en paz- grito la mamá de Ren y empujo a Guein, de inmediato le dio un gran beso en la boca.

- … (bueno… esto no me lo esperaba)

- ¿pero que esta pasando aquí?- se pregunto Lee.

- ¡ese chico es mío!- gritaron 3 voces masculinas.

- No… ¡no, aléjense, dios noooooo!

Ryu, Ren y el papa de Ren empujaron a las 3 mujeres y de inmediato empezaron a besar a Horohoro uno por uno, hasta que por fin todos habían besado a Horohoro.

- ¡que bien, bese a Horo!- grito Ren.

- ¡si y es bueno!- grito Ryu.

- ¡necesita experiencia pero eso puede arreglarse!- dijo el papá de Ren.

- …- Horohoro se va caminando a una pared, encuentra una lanza ornamental y por ultimo- … ¡debo morir, no puedo seguir con vida después de esto, vamos, porquería, mátame, MATAME!

- ¡Alejense de mi Horo precioso!- grito Guein- ¡el será el padre de mis hijos!

- ¡claro que no!- grito Jun- ¡será el padre de los míos!

- ¡no, el será el padre de sus hermanos!- grito la mamá de Ren a Ren y a Jun.

Lee Pai Long miro a Horohoro, sintió que algo andaba mal con el, despues miro a la familia entera peleándose por él. Miro una ultima vez a Horohoro y bueno.

- Lo siento Srita Jun…

Lee pego un salto mortal, agarro a Horohoro de la cintura y salió corriendo tan rápido como puede, dejando atrás a los demás.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fuera de la casa de los Tao.

Lee ayudo a Horohoro a llegar tan lejos como podía de ese lugar tan desagradable. Horohoro ahora si que estaba super traumado.

- … me quiero morir…o vallarme en cloro...

- No es tan feo como la gente cree- dijo Lee rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

- Por favor… dime que tu no me quieres para nada de eso…

- No, tranquilo- verán, como Lee ya es un zombi, las hormonas no lo afectan tanto como deberían- … te ayude a escapar, porque no quiero que las cosas se salgan de control en la casa de los Tao…

- Pues, gracias de todos modos…

- Si…mira, te recomiendo que te alejes lo más que puedas de este lugar, toma- le da un tiquete de avión a Nueva York- ahí estarás a salvo…

- Eso espero…- Horohoro suspira triste.

Horohoro se va caminando de los terrenos de los Tao, mientras una zombi ninja llega al lado de Lee.

- ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto la zombi ninja de Guein.

- Un pobre diablo, cuya alma esta destinada a sufrir las peores torturas de amor…

- Sabes… me gustas…

- Tú también... lastima que estemos muertos…

- Si…

Las cosas no podrían ponerse peor para Horohoro… ¿o si pueden?


	5. ¡Lo peor esta por llegar!

Gracias a Tenshi no Kitsune por esta idea… agradézcanle a ella por el capitulo.

Otra vez… una muestra de nuestra enfermisa imaginación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Nueva York.

Horo Horo por fin había tocado tierra, viajaba dentro de una caja llena de huecos en el compartimiento de equipaje para evitar que los pasajeros se le tiraran encima.

- Mmm… (me siento débil…)

- Kui…

- No, no necesito aire…

- ¿Kui?

- Si estoy seguro…

- UJUI

Se abren las compuertas y comienzan a bajar el equipaje. Horo siente como cada maleta y paquete lo va golpeando conforme avanza, por fin, llega a un lugar oscuro y todo se queda en silencio.

- ¿Qué paso?

De repente alguien lo carga y lo lleva a un extraño lugar. Se escucha la voz de un automóvil moviéndose y…

- Abre la escotilla…- se escucho la voz de cierto enanito cabezón.

Una luz golpeo a Horokeu y de inmediato una palanca abrió la caja en la que el estaba.

- ¡¿Horohoro?!

- ¡Manta, compadre!

Horo abraza a Manta todo feliz porque sabe que Manta no tiene contra el (ni con el).

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estoy feliz- dijo entre lágrimas- …solo eso…

Manta se sonrojo un poco y se separo de Horo, esa enorme cabezota ahora parecía una calabaza por lo roja que estaba. Invito a nuestro héroe a pasear en su limosina con champan y esas cosas.

- ¿Cómo supiste cual era mi caja?

- Bueno… Li Bailong me envió una carta sobre tu situación y supuse que esa era la única caja lo suficientemente grande para tenerte y sujetar ese gran cuerpo tuyo…

- … (creo que voy a vomitar)

Manta cerro las puertas de la limosina y miro con cara de niño satánico a Horohoro.

- ¡Estoy en la película de Chuky el muñeco satánico!

- Horo… ¿nunca te has preguntado como son los enanos en el amor?

- WAAAAAA… CALA…. Que asco… maldita sea… ¡Coloro posesiona esta botella de champan!

Horo agarra la botella congelada y rompe la ventana de la limosina Rueda por el pavimento por muchos metros, cae dentro de un bote de basura y termina en el cementerio rodeado de tumbas, sin perder mucho tiempo camina hacia la entrada del que cuida el cementerio (olvide su nombre).

- Auch… - se soba la cabeza- … ¡¿Por qué Dios?!... ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡hola!

- AAAAA

Horohoro salto del miedo y miro con terror a la persona que tenia enfrente.

- ¿Qué te pasa Horohoro?

- ¡Fausto, alejate!

- ¿pero yo…?

- ¡que te vayas!

- ¿Qué sucede?

Una chica muy linda salió al lado de Horohoro, era Elisa la esposa de Fausto.

- ¡que bien hueles Horohoro!- dijo la mujer.

- Si…- Fausto… ¿se sonroja?

- … (o demonios, creo que prefiero el masoquismo de Jennie)

- No te preocupes Horo…- Jennie sonríe- … te posesionare y de esta forma los 2 compartiremos a Fausto…

- ¡Eso es lo mas repugnante que he escuchado en mi vida!

- Nop… pero apuesto que esto si…

Fausto abre la ventana y de inmediato salen un montón de cadáveres caminando hacia el lugar.

- Vaya…- dijo Fausto sorprendido- … pones cachondo hasta los muertos…

- ¡GUACALA, ME QUIERO MORIR, YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS, MATENME!- grito Horo mientras intentaba atravesarse con un pedazo de vidrio que había cerca.

- ¡cálmate!- grito Fausto y le quito el trozo de vidrio de las manos.

- ¡me quiero morir!

- ¡que bien!- gritaron los zombis- ¡somos fantasmas que aun no abandonamos nuestros cuerpos¡¿Qué somos?!

- Zombis…

- Sip y todos nos quieren… ¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque si no nos los comemos…

- … (¿Qué diablos fue eso?)- pensó Horohoro.

- Chico mejor vete…- dijo Fausto.

Horokeu no lo pensó mucho y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, de echo corrió tanto que termino escondiéndose detrás de un edificio todo destruido.

- ¿kui?

- ¡Si estoy llorando!- grito Horohoro- ¡mujeres, hombres, MUERTOS!- se limpia los mocos- ¡me están arruinando la vida, terminare por volverme hermafrodita como los pitufos!

- Hey guapo…

- …- Horohoro comienza a sudar- ¿qui… quienes son ustedes?

- ¡vaya, si es lindo!

- Casi tanto como el Sr Hao…

Las 3 Hana Gumis estaban ahí mirándolo de cerca, de arriba para abajo y con una mirada lujuriosa imborrable.

- Mami… ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?... ¡¿Por qué?!

- Vamos cariño-dijo Kana- no es para tanto…

- Ven… te daremos… "chocolate caliente"…- dijo Mary.

- NOOOOOOOOO

De repente todo se volvió oscuro para Horo, lo único que podía escuchar era la risa malvada de esas 3 brujas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mente de Horo:

- Jaja… lo estamos haciendo sufrir… ¿verdad Sucubus?

- De hecho, Incubus… pronto este chico será nuestro… ¡por completo!

- JAJAJAJA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Horo:

- ¡Por favor, no, no hagan eso!

La Hana Gumi pelirroja llamada Matty, pone cera de candela en el pecho de Horohoro y este termina llorando de dolor.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque eres encantador, Horo…- dijo Kana sonrojada.

- ¡MATENME!

- SIII- se escucharon a los zombis por fuera del edificio.

- … mejor no, nada de Necrofilia…

El final se acerca… quien falta… jajaja Hao… JAJAJA… mmm, mejor no.


	6. ¡Matame Hao!

En medio de la ciudad…

Las 3 Hana Hagumis se mantenían escondidas en secreto y se miraban con odio mutuo. En una esquina, atado con cinta en la boca y todo sucio, estaba el pobre Horo Horo, lleno de liendres y uno que otro piojo..

- … (¡¿Por qué me retienen?!)- mira a su izquierda asustadísimo.

- AAA… ¡es tan lindo!- dijeron las 3 Hana Gumis al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Suéltenme!- grito Horo- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Coloro?!

- ¿esa rata?... la metimos allí…

Mary apunta hacia unos de esos globos que tienen nieve falsa por dentro. Coloro estaba bastante mariadita dentro de ese globo de nieve.

- ¡se ve lindo!- gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

DING DONG…

La puerta se abre y de repente se hace el silencio. Las 3 Hana Gumis se mantuvieron calladas, alguien había llegado sin previo aviso.

- ¿Qué le hacen a mi amigo?

- ¿esa voz?... ¿no es de?

Un péndulo sale de la nada e inmoviliza a las 3. Un chico de cabello verde se acerca a Horo Horo y logra soltarlo de inmediato los 2 huyen de ese edificio dejando a las 3 Hana Gumis inmóviles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fuera del edificio en un parqueo o estacionamiento:

Horo miro al tipo que lo salvo y lentamente empezó a alejarse de el.

- ¿A dónde vas Horohoro?- dijo Lyserg.

- Me voy para evitar que cometas el mas grande error de tu vida…

- ¿salvarte?... pero creí que lo necesitabas…

- Yo también chico…

- … ahora si… me muero

De entre las sombras salió Chocolove sonriendo como siempre.

- Hola mi Horo¿Cómo te trata la vida?

- Bueno… Anna quiere ponerle los cuernos a Yoh conmigo, Jun…- cae baba de su boca-... eee… bueno Jun quiere algo conmigo, pero también Ren asi que me largue de la casa de los Tao por eso mismo, mi hermana se volvió incestuosa, Tamao tiene un lado malo y perverso¡¡¡fue la única que de verdad trato de quitarme los pantalones!!!...despues de eso me doy cuenta que las 5 lilis son violadoras de hombres además de raras y por si fuera poco Fausto quería hacer que su esposa, Elisa, me posesionara y de esa forma usarme como…NOOO QUE ASCO… aaa y las Hana Gumis me secuestraron y me hicieron experimentos masoquistas… y ahora…

- Te quedas conmigo…

La sonrisa malvada de Lyserg era algo pavoroso. Horokeu ya lo había visto venir así que solo suspiro y después miro a Chocolove.

- ¿Qué hago?

- No lo se chico, pero tu estas muy lindo…- Chocolove se le acerca.

- … saben, ya me estoy hartando de tanto Yaoi…

Lyserg lo sujeta con su péndulo de las manos para evitar que corra.

- Jeje…

- ¡¿Que crees que haces?!... el es mio…

- ¡Pelea por el!

Y los 2 empiezan a pelear por Horohoro. El peliazul solo suspiro y después se puso de pie, se desato del nudo de Lyserg con facilidad, pues el británico estaba muy ocupado peleando con Chocolove, y se alejo caminando. Llego a un callejón tomo una varilla y la posesiono con Coloro.

- Hola amigo… oye tu no eres Ryu

- No, soy un amigo de Ryu… y me preguntaba si podías llevarme hasta… bueno, hasta donde no haya gente…

- Claro… súbete…

Y Horohoro se subió a la camioneta…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras varias horas de estar viajando:

- Anda aunque sea dame un besito… Ryu lo hacia…

- Yo no soy de esos…- dijo Horohoro mientras se bajaba y terminaba en medio del desierto- adiós…

Billy se va bastante triste, pero bueno, es un hijo de la carretera.

Horokeu se limito a deambular por el desierto triste y solo, su vida ahora es una porquería y no deseaba vivirla, es mejor morir ahí mismo.

- Qué diminuto eres…

- ¿Cómo?

De inmediato una gran mano roja tomo a Horohoro y lo levanto por los aires.

- Dije que eres muy pequeño…

- … Hao… oye, amigo, hasme un favor y matame…

- ¿Qué?

- Hazlo, matame, termina con mi patética vida…

- Pero… ¿no vas a insultarme y decirme que estoy loco y que me haras pedazos?

- No… has que tu gran espíritu de fuego me coma, o algo asi…

- ¿No vas a discutir conmigo ninguna tontería sobre lo mal que es mi filosofía neonazi?

- Sinceramente, me vale verga lo que hagas con tu vida… pero ya matame…

- De… ¿de verdad no me vas a echar ningún sermón?- dijo Hao con ojitos llorosos de cordero degollado.

- No… solo matame…

- Creo que me enamore de ti…

Eso le cayó a Horohoro como un ladrillazo en la cabeza. El peliazul levanto la mirada y miro a Hao que lo observa con ojos llorosos y una expresión de cariño que te daba ganas de vomitar.

- Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma- dijo Horohoro rascándose la cabeza.

- Espiritu de fuego…- dijo Hao casi llorando de felicidad- … traelo aquí

- … COLORO, AUXILIO…

- KUIIIII

Hao mira a Horohoro que estaba apunto de cometer un suicidio.

- Veamos si realmente eres tan diminuto…

- NOOOO… COLORO

Coloro posesiona un pedazo de madera y logra crear hielo para congelar a Hao antes de que haga algo indebido. El espíritu suelta a Horohoro y este empieza a correr por su vida.

- BILLY…- hace el gran dedo y Billy llega.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Al aeropuerto!... ¡AHORA!

Los 2 se alejan del lugar a toda velocidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en Japon:

Horohoro estaba decidido, tenia que averiguar que sucedía con el y la única persona que lo ayudaría seria ese anciano que le vendió la colonia.

- Lo mato, lo mato porque lo mato…

- Kui…

- Si ya se… era para ti en un principio…

- Ujuiii

- Vamos¿Cómo carajos un fantasma puede usar una colonia?

- Kui

- … sabes…jeje, no había pensado en eso…

- ¡Hermano!

- … (o Dios mío)

Pilika lo abraza y muy fuerte lo suficiente para que cierta parte de su anatomía se rozara con el pecho de Horohoro.

- …¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- dijo Horohoro mientras lloraba.

- ¡dame un beso!- Pilika prácticamente lo obliga besarla- ¡O, por fin lo bese, y es tal y como dijo Ren, e muy bueno para besar!- Horohoro estaba escupiendo en una esquina.

- ¡Me toca!- dijo otra voz.

- ¡¿Qué carajos?!

Justo en ese preciso instante Tamao sujeto a Horohoro y empezó a besarlo como nunca.

- Je, ya sabia que besabas bien, pero quería hacerlo otra vez…- pone su mano en el pecho de Horohoro y comienza a bajar hasta la cintura cuando.

- ¡ya basta!- la poderosa voz de Anna asusto a Tamao- ahora es mi turno…

Horohoro estaba demasiado débil para resistirse y… bueno en ese momento, Anna lo beso.

- ¡¿Anna que rayos haces?!

- ¿Yoh?- Anna miro a Yoh que estaba bastante enojado en ese preciso instante.

- ¡Horohoro que mal amigo eres!

- Yo no quería… de echo yo solo me quiero morir…- Horo pone la cara de suicida mas creíble del mundo.

- Pues te ayudo… Amidamaru- saca su espada y justo cuando va a cortarlo-… que bien hueles…

- … me largo…

Horo empezó a correr, sabía bien que la colonia ya había surtido efecto en Yoh y que pronto tendría una Fanbase mas grande que todos juntos.

- ¡debo, buscar a ese anciano y hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad!

- Yoh, el es mio- dijo Anna.

- Si tu lo dices Annita… pero el a sido un gran amigo mio por mucho tiempo y apuesto que será algo mas

- Trata… el es mi hermano, la sangre es mas espesa que el agua

- ¡¡¡Eso solo hace que suene peor!!!- grito Horo.


End file.
